


On a Tuesday

by pollitt



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they say "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I... may've had this one up my sleeve thanks to a late-night/early-morning IM conversation/brainstoming session with Maverick. She helped me take the random bits of conversation and make it into a postable story. I couldn't do it without her.

It happens on a Tuesday four months into their relationship.

( _Donald's freaked out that he's not freaked out that he's thinking of them as in a **relationship**.)_

Tuesday means movie night, so Donald will swing by and pick up Timmy from his office and together they'll go to the video store for a new release. Then they'll pick up (or if they're lazy, they'll choose delivery) food from one of the dozen or so restaurants they've become patrons of and head to Timmy's apartment where they'll stay for the rest of the night.

_(Donald's apartment isn't anything to write home about, it serves the purpose of housing his bed and clothes and a having a halfway decent kitchen. But since Timmy saw a cockroach--_ "It was just a water bug, Timothy." "No, Donald, it wasn't. If they're that big and that fast. Then it's a cockroach" _\--scampering out of Donald's sink the last time he was there, they both agreed that Timmy's place was better.)_

On this particular Tuesday, Timmy picks up a DVD from the shelf and smiles, victory clear on his face.

"I think we've found a winner," he says, making his way to the checkout counter before Donald can read the cover.

Timmy's already handed the movie over to Violet, who waits on them every week, by the time Donald makes it to the counter. Donald helped with a shoplifting incident at the store last year, and by way of thanks, he's been granted lifetime free movie rentals. Before Timmy, he'd used the privilege only a handful of times, but since they'd started dating, Donald knows he's saved a small fortune in rental fees.

"So what did you choose for--" Donald begins, stopping when he sees Ben Stiller, Robert DeNiro and a lie detector machine on the cover of the DVD. "You're not subtle, Timothy Callahan."

"Yes, well, it's a new release. And you're a fan of DeNiro. You don't have any objections to watching this tonight, do you?" Timmy's expression is as innocent as can be, but Donald's not buying it, and judging by Violet's smile, she isn't either.

_(Timmy has been making noises for the past month about Donald meeting his parents, but the plot has yet to be put into motion owning to the fact that the elder Callahans are on a grand tour of Europe while Congress is in recess. Still, that Timmy wants Donald to meet his family is a big indicator that this is getting serious, and the fact that Donald isn't making plans to pack his bag and run away at the mere idea lets him know that he's pretty damn invested in this, in_ them. _)_

"Nope. None at all." Donald shakes his head and winks at Violet.

"See you next week, boys," Violet says as they head out of the store.

Timmy waves back at her as Donald holds the door open for him, and in that moment, the realization hits Donald that this is his life, plans that they have, people that they see each week, every week, plans that have no end in sight. He releases the door and jogs to catch up with Timmy, grabbing the car door before Timmy can.

"I got it," Donald says, opening the car door and kissing Timmy quickly.

"Why thank you, sir," Timmy replies, looking pleased.

Donald gives Timmy a crooked smile before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side of the car.

"So, dinner. What would you say to a home cooked meal tonight?" Timmy asks as Donald starts the car. "I think the local establishments can survive without our takeout order for one week."

"I say as long as I don't have to be the one to do the home cooking, it sounds like a plan."

Timmy gives him an indulgent grin and Donald drives to the local supermarket that he knows Timmy likes.

"So, what should we have tonight, maybe some grilled salmon? A nice pasta dish? Chicken?" Timmy asks, grabbing a basket and surveying the aisles.

"You'll be the one making it, so whatever you want, sweetheart, I'm sure I'll love."

Donald's looking at the selection of wines that are immediately in front of them, and the 'sweetheart' thing just sort of slips out of his mouth, it's that easy. Timmy stops in his tracks, looking like a dog that's just heard a noise. Donald meets Timmy's gaze and smiles. Timmy does a little hop that makes the back of Donald's neck tingle and he returns Donald's smile as he takes off toward the meat and seafood counter at the back of the store.

Picking up a bottle of Chianti, Donald unsuccessfully reads the label a twice before he gives in to his distraction, setting the bottle back on the shelf and follows Timmy.

Timmy's talking with the butcher and selecting the best cuts of salmon steak when Donald slides up next to him.

"So we're going with the salmon," Donald said, settling his hand on the small of Timmy's back. "They've got a good selection of Pinots here."

"Good choice, we'll have to pick one up on the way out." While the butcher is wrapping up the steaks, Timmy leans towards Donald and says in a voice above a whisper but below normal talking levels. "Sweetheart?"

"Would you prefer 'pookie bear'?" Donald answers back, and Timmy looks aghast. "Or 'muffin'?"

"Neither, please. Never." Timmy shakes his head, his eyes closed (most likely against the horrors the endearments brought to mind.)

"Do you mind?" Five minutes ago, the moment had felt so right and there hadn't been a doubt in Donald's mind. He hadn't even thought that Timmy might not--

"No! God no. Quite the contrary. I liked it. I just-- You haven't called me that before."

Timmy's flushing a little, which Donald can't resist. He can't believe how damn lucky he is, and how _normal_ this is and feels, to be standing in the grocery store with this man, waiting for their food to be wrapped for dinner, and knowing there's a movie waiting for them out in the car so when they go home they'll have dinner and watch a movie. And during and after the movie they'll probably make out on the couch before going to the bedroom to make love.

"Well, get used to it," Donald says, running his thumb over his lip, raising his eyebrow at Timmy. He wants this--renting movies on a Tuesday, shopping for dinner, saying "sweetheart" in the middle of a store, falling asleep and waking up with Timmy--wants all of it, with Timmy. And he wants it for the rest of their lives, which makes saying the next words out of his mouth almost as easy as the 'sweetheart' was earlier. "And get used to this, too, I love you."

Timmy bursts out into a face splitting grin and grabs Donald by the tie and kisses him.

The butcher clears his throat and hands the wrapped steaks over the display to them. Timmy pushes his glasses back up his nose and drops the steaks into the basket. Donald stands there, rubbing his lips and grinning like a loon. Before they head down another aisle, Timmy straightens his back, standing at his full height and says, "I should probably mention, then, that the feeling is very mutual."

Timmy lets his shoulders drop and adds, "I love you, too."

Donald knew the words were coming--he's known for the last month, and especially given what he just said--but it still feels like every cell in his body is electric and he has to close his eyes against the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Timmy's smile and he reaches up and cups his face, kissing him. "Let's go home."

That whole night is colored by the revelation. They keep stealing looks at one another and smiling because, hello, they've said _it._ And their sex life was good, _really good_ before, but you add in the love part and it's even better. Donald decides, in his post-confession, post-coital, pre-sleep state, that meeting Timmy's parents might not be so scary after all. He has Timmy, and because of that, he can survive anything.

And it's not like he's asking for Timmy's hand in marriage.

Not yet, at least.

 


End file.
